Cameras are sometimes used for wildlife observation. Such cameras are often mounted to trees for capturing video or images of wildlife.
Other archery or hunting equipment or related accessories, such as tree stands, climbing sticks, bows, arrows, quivers, boxes, and other gear can benefit from camouflaging for improved concealment.